Travel trailers have become increasingly popular and increasingly more sophisticated in construction and in the amenities that they provide. It is common for travel trailers to be heated, and to have a full range of kitchen appliances. While some appliances, such as microwave ovens, may be electrically powered, and therefore usable only when the electrical system of the trailer is connected to an external electrical power source, such as by plugging the electrical system of the trailer into an electrical outlet at a campsite, or powered by an on-board motor-generator set, a number of the appliances provided in travel trailers are typically powered by propane gas. In fact, it is common to use propane devices for cooking, heating, lighting, water heating and refrigeration on travel trailers. By utilizing propane, the appliances can be used whether or not external electrical power is available, and some appliances, such as a refrigerator, can be used even during towing.
Propane gas is stored in liquid form in one or more containers carried on the trailer. On motor homes and fifth wheel trailers, the liquid propane tanks are typically carried in compartments in the vehicle body, with access to the compartments from the exterior of the vehicle being provided by doors or removable panels. Liquid propane tanks on travel trailers have typically been mounted on the front of the trailer frame, in front of the trailer body. Such tanks have been covered, if at all, by fabric covers or molded fiberglass or plastic covers that fit over the tops of the tanks. Mounting the tanks on the front of the travel trailer, exposed to view, is unsightly, and is not aerodynamically efficient. It is seen that there is a need for an improved storage arrangement for liquid propane tanks on travel trailers.